1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a heat pump type heating apparatus which is capable of both air heating and floor heating. More specifically, the invention relates to a heat pump type heating apparatus which controls the heating condition for creating a comfortable and relaxing atmosphere.
2. Description of the Related Art
For heating of dwellings, an air heating system or a floor heating system is widely used. Generally, for combined operation of air heating and floor heating, a heat pump type heating device is well-known for its ability to provide air heating along with floor heating. Therefore, in a heat pump type heating device, there are three operating modes, i.e., air heating, floor heating and a combined operation of air heating and floor heating.
In a conventional heat pump type heating apparatus, the user is able to select the prefered operating mode. Also, he or she is able to set preferred room temperature and floor temperature.
For example, this type of heating apparatus is found in Japanese Utility Model Disclosure (Kokai) No. 61-145244. As to the temperature in dwellings at which human beings feel comfortable, many studies have been done. It is said that keeping the head cool and the feet warm is more comfortable.
An overly warmed room makes humans feel uncomfortable. In the heat pump type apparatus mentioned above, however, the setting of the room temperature is not changed depending on whether the floor heating (mode) is operated or not.